Zim and GIR's Relationship
Despite being blatantly disobedient and often a hindrance to the mission, Zim often tolerates his SIR Unit, GIR. Typical of Zim's character, he declares his dislike of GIR openly and often, knowing that not only will GIR disregard everything he says, but that he probably won't understand him anyway. Zim's dislike of GIR most likely originates from Zim's egotistical nature, as well as GIR's erratic behavior and lack of obedience. However, it is shown that Zim occasionally interacts with GIR as one would with a friend and little brother. Despite being faulty, GIR is devoted to Zim and totally loyal. This is shown mostly during his rare moments of clarity, or in some overenthusiastic fashion such as wild hugs. Zim often tries to steer GIR in the right direction, even if he states that it is for the good of the mission. GIR often attempts to pursade Zim to relax and have fun every once in a while, despite Zim's frequent refusals to do anything but try to conquer Earth. Despite his master's harshness, his stubborn nature, and reluctance to share fun with him, GIR is genuinely cheerful and playful. Sometimes he bends Zim to his own will, allowing GIR to get away with some of his antics. In Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, Gir grows tearful when Zim is taking away his rubber pigs, but upon feeling sorry for the robot, Zim lets GIR play amongst them for a while. Additionally, in Walk of Doom, GIR gets them both stranded in the city; at first, Zim is enraged with GIR, but, when faced with GIR crying, Zim forgives him surprisingly quickly. However, their bonds of loyalty to each other are not always strong. In Nubs of Doom, Zim would have tried to rid himself of his SIR Unit, replacing him with a new sidekick named Minimoose. Although this plan does not go smoothly, Zim does tell GIR that he is "horrible". GIR, however, does not absorb the comment. In Roboparents Gone Wild, GIR leaves behind a helpless Zim in favor of fun and destruction. Despite a pleading and rather desperate look to his robot, GIR fails to save his master from being ousted. Their relationship can be seen in almost every episode, however, a few have critical points in their development. *Walk of Doom After realising that GIR left his guidance chip back at the base, Zim snaps at him. GIR, who just ate his cupcake, begins to cry, and Zim sighs, and tells GIR "I see that you understand your mistake GIR, and me being mad at you will get us no closer to home." However, GIR was really upset because he missed his cupcake. This is also one of the only times that Zim shows remorse for his treatment of GIR. *Battle of the Planets Zim shows respect for GIR after he pressed buttons on Dib's ship, messing up his flying controls. He expresses this by saying, " Maybe that little robot isn't such a bad evil minion after all." *Germs An example of GIR's total disregard for Zim's reprimanding is when Zim goes on a germophobic rampage, and GIR, oblivious, insists on hugging him while smothered in germs. *Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain When Zim first realizes that GIR is unresponsive, he sounds mildly concerned. However, the mess that GIR makes of the ensuing situation undoes any concern Zim may have had for his robot. *Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom When Zim escapes the Nightmare version of Skool, he expresses concern for GIR's safety, saying "I only hope poor GIR is all right by himself". * Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy GIR hides dozens of piggies in his head, in hopes that Zim won't find them there and he would get to play with them, and not have them tossed into a Time-Space Object Replacement Device. Zim only has to give him a suspicious look to reveal that they are there, but an equally sad look from GIR makes Zim allow GIR to play with them before he sends it into the past. * GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff When Zim decides to fix his behavior glitch, GIR shows what may be his true colors. He reveals that he cannot stand Zim and that he feels he's a horrible leader and/or master. When asked if he remembered his time of servitude in the past he responds coldly with, "Yes. I didn't like it." This shows that serving Zim is more of a hassle then a pleasure to GIR. The creator of the show, Jhonen Vasquez, is quick to note in the commentary for Bestest Friend that GIR just wants to die and hates life. This may back up the reason for such hatred and strong angry feelings toward Zim in GIR goes Crazy and Stuff. However, this could be because GIR is more mature in this episode. * Invader Poonchy When Zim sees GIR's dog disguise lying down with beef oozing out of the zipper, he thinks that Gir turned into ground beef and cries, until the real GIR jumps out from behind the couch. *Planet Jackers Zim might trust GIR for his own safety. When they stop by Dib's house to get his telescope, Zim gives GIR a worried glance. GIR returns the gaze and smiles (although, when Zim is about to ring Dib's doorbell, GIR pretends to crush him with his finger since Zim is in a distant background). See Also *Zim *GIR *Dib and GIR's Relationship *Dib and Zim's Relationship *Gaz and Zim's Relationship *Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship *Invader Skoodge and Zim's Relationship *Zim and Keef's Relationship *Zim and Tak's Relationship Category:Character Relationships